


soulmate

by achtundzwanzig



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22480306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achtundzwanzig/pseuds/achtundzwanzig
Summary: 两个做爱不说爱的人
Relationships: 焉之 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	soulmate

**Author's Note:**

> 夏之光女装doi预警  
> 两个人只做爱，不说爱，有没有爱由心自证  
> 各自心里都有各自的禁区  
> 介意的勿入

其实夏之光心里一直觉得他和焉栩嘉才是soul mate。 但是焉栩嘉一直认为他们只是sex partner 的关系。  
夏之光不否认，他和焉栩嘉在一起只谈性，不谈爱。  
他们每次在摄影机和熟人看不见的地方的聚会都是一次天雷勾动地火的性爱。  
就像今天晚上，他和焉栩嘉又约了。他们约在一家常去的宾馆。  
夏之光早早地就来了，比他们的约定时间还要早了半个小时。因为今天夏之光想和焉栩嘉玩点不一样的。  
等焉栩嘉到的时候，扑面而来的是一股甜腻到糜烂的玫瑰香水味。  
你今天怎么这么骚，焉栩嘉的话还没说出口，他就看到了一个“女人”。  
这个女人侧坐在大床的一边，她像一只妖精。酒店的床头灯昏黄，使焉栩嘉看不清那个女人的脸。只能看见她的长发像海藻，从歪向一侧的头流淌到赤裸的手臂。她穿着一件开衩极高的无袖旗袍。两条纤细的腻白的小腿交叉在一起，膝盖微微抬起，从旗袍的开衩处可以窥见大腿根部蕾丝衬裤的花样。  
“夏之光，你又在搞什么鬼。”焉栩嘉没好气地说。  
“被你发现了？”床上的“女人”格格地笑，“从哪里看出来的？”  
焉栩嘉没有回答。灯一下子全被打开了，一个完完整整的和以前一点都不一样的夏之光呈现在他眼前。  
夏之光穿着和身上惹火的旗袍一点都不搭的一次性拖鞋慢慢向他靠近。   
焉栩嘉从下到上开始慢慢打量这个夏之光。  
他的小腿很匀称，今天看上去格外地光滑，可能是剃了腿毛。  
再往上是旗袍的边缘，没有镶边。夏之光穿的是一身墨绿底牡丹暗纹的旗袍，旗袍的材质和剪裁都很好，很衬夏之光。  
焉栩嘉沿着旗袍的边缘往上看，是夏之光露出衬裤的大腿根。黑色蕾丝的衬裤，焉栩嘉边想边舔了舔发干的嘴唇。  
剪裁合身的旗袍把夏之光的腰掐得细细的，和背面的翘臀一对比格外诱人。那一把细腰总是焉栩嘉攀上高峰之前要过得一道天险。每次他们做爱，焉栩嘉在高潮的时候总爱一边亲吻他的眼睛，一边掐着他的腰。  
楚王好细腰，焉栩嘉也好。  
焉栩嘉对细腰最初的欲望来自于电视里的女妖精。西游记，蜘蛛精篇，七个美貌女妖解下薄如蝉翼的罗纱，一根根晶莹的丝从小巧的肚脐眼处钻出，得道的高僧就这样轻易地被困住。这是焉栩嘉对于性感的初认识。  
再后来，焉栩嘉在意识到自己对赵磊有超越兄弟之间的感情之后，无意中看到了赵磊在练舞之后掀起衣服擦汗露出的腰腹。  
次日清晨，他就初遗了。  
他羞红着脸立刻清理自己和床铺，脑子中尽是昨夜荒唐的梦。梦里的人性感到极致，风骚到极致。他被压在床上，感官似乎都被屏蔽，全身只有那件东西在洞里进出，只能感受到那处的温热和摩擦。梦中人的脸不停地变化，一会儿是小时候所见的女妖精，一会儿是赵磊。  
焉栩嘉继续往上看，就是夏之光熟悉的脸，带着一种恃靓行凶，你奈我何的欠打表情。  
夏之光已经走到他的面前，他掰过他的头，强行让他看着自己的脸。然后凑近，在两人双唇相触前的最后一厘米，又一下子把头偏开，咬住焉栩嘉的耳垂。  
“你硬了诶。”夏之光趴在焉栩嘉的肩头顽皮地说，一边揉着焉栩嘉的裆，还想侧过身子用屁股也来蹭一蹭。  
焉栩嘉受不了这样放火的夏之光，一把抱住他，把他推到在床上。  
“你轻点，今天人家是一朵娇花。”夏之光故作女儿态，一根手指戳着焉栩嘉的胸口。  
焉栩嘉心跳的极快，肺里的空气想要一起钻出，又想要一起钻入，堵得令人难受。  
他咬上夏之光的下唇，重重地吸了两下，又放开。他覆上他微张的口，像脱水的鱼，寻找水源。得了水的鱼又变得更加贪心，他在对方处寻找另一条腻滑温软的鱼，然后纠缠，攻击，掠夺，凌虐。  
两人气喘吁吁地松开，一条银丝在两人之间渐渐拉长，又忽然断掉。看他，多像妖精。  
焉栩嘉急不可耐地从夏之光的嘴上移下，开始吮吻他的脸颊，下颌，喉结，脖颈，胸口。一下一下，待着马上要冲破腔膛的情欲，焉栩嘉像个第一次开荤的孩子。  
焉栩嘉一边吻他，一边脱自己的衣服。  
就在焉栩嘉把自己脱干净了，准备解下夏之光最后几颗扣子的时候，他被夏之光翻转压在床上。  
夏之光不耐烦地吐槽到，你太慢了。  
焉栩嘉想反抗，今天他要在上面。  
夏之光看出了他在想什么，一边说，今天让你在上面，别担心，一边摸出早就准备好的润滑剂，挤出一大坨在手指上。  
夏之光坐在焉栩嘉的大腿上，伏下身子亲吻焉栩嘉，从脖子开始。夏之光的吻不像他的名字，更像秋天温凉的雨水。夏之光含着他的乳头，用舌头在上面轻轻舔舐，一只手揉捏他的另一个乳头。他的另一只手也不闲着，带着润滑剂在自己身后的洞里来回进出，做着扩张。  
焉栩嘉受着感官、视觉和心里的多重刺激。  
他知道夏之光向来是一个追求身体快感和肉欲满足的人，他不在乎上或下，完全看当天心情和对方技术而定。他们刚在一起的时候，多数是夏之光在上，等后来他的技术越来越好，他们之间的性事就变得以他在上为主了。他还记得他第一次在上之后夏之光看他那嫌弃的眼神，和那句背后吐槽的话，器大活烂。  
焉栩嘉的眼神一直追随着夏之光做扩张的那只手。那只手，是好看的。五只手指的指甲修剪地干净整齐，手指细白纤长，是让手控沉迷的手。现在那只手在做着荒诞的事。那只手的手指手心手背，无一处不沾着融化的膏体和手主人的体液。  
被焉栩嘉这么盯着的夏之光也没有不自在，他细细地给自己扩张好，把手指在旗袍上擦干净。  
可怜了这件好看的衣服，才上身没多久，就被他俩这样蹂躏。旗袍的下摆就在刚才被焉栩嘉揉地混乱，上身部分被凌乱地解开，还崩了几颗扣子。在灯下可以看到衣服上有的地方湿了，上面下面都有。上面的是口水和汗液，下面的是两人的体液。这件旗袍就像一块破抹布，一会儿蹭着他俩胸口的汗水，一会儿抵着焉栩嘉的阳具，一会儿擦着夏之光的后庭。  
这会儿两人已经完全情动了。小嘉嘉一柱擎天，马眼处冒着前列腺液。  
夏之光笑了焉栩嘉一句猴急，就扶着小嘉嘉坐了下去。  
乘骑的体位果然不一样，入得格外深。  
他们以前从不用这个姿势，焉栩嘉喜欢从后面上他。因为这样就可以没有负罪感地和他做床笫事，享鱼水欢。  
别以为他不知道，焉栩嘉和他上床之后都觉得自己特别脏，觉得自己背叛了他和赵磊的爱情。  
人啊，为什么总有那么多烦恼。  
佛说，世间三苦，贪嗔痴。如果能够有不念过往，不求日后，今朝爽够了，明天就算下地狱又何妨的坦荡倒也不是什么坏事。  
所以夏之光从不亏待自己。  
就像现在，夏之光骑坐在焉栩嘉的身上，开始一下一下地动起来。 他一点一点地移动自己的身体，找最舒服的那个点。他的手撑在焉栩嘉的腹肌上，头高高扬起，脸上是痛苦又欢愉的神色。  
夏之光是爽了，焉栩嘉的东西在他的体内，按照他的指示，用他喜欢的速度，摩擦着他的敏感点，一切都在他的掌控之中。  
焉栩嘉也是爽的，夏之光学民舞出身，腰的柔韧性，腿的力量都恰到好处。要慢时，他是推磨老驴，要快时，他是电动小马达。  
夏之光真是个好炮友，这一点焉栩嘉不得不承认，床上他能给你从狂野到温柔的各种服务，床下他体贴入微，和夏之光约会，焉栩嘉从来不用费力思考要去哪里，夏之光总会安排地很好，给人宾至如归的享受。  
这么好的人怎么就是炮友了呢。  
还没等焉栩嘉深想，夏之光加快了速度。焉栩嘉觉得自己被卡在悬崖上，上不得上，上是高山峻岭，险不可攀；下不得下， 下是万丈悬崖，深不可测。这种无力感使焉栩嘉一下子奋起把夏之光掀下去，开始自己掌握主动权。  
身体的翻转使两人交合的地方也转了一圈，全方位的摩擦，让两人爽的直喘气。   
掌握了主动权的焉栩嘉掐着夏之光的腰开始加速。啪啪啪，皮肉相碰的声音在房间里一声盖过一声。  
你轻一点，慢一点，夏之光嘟囔着对他说。  
你让我慢一点？你知道你下面那张嘴，有多想我吗？你看他还不舍的我出来。焉栩嘉说着恶劣地往里面更深处戳了几下，又猛的拔出来，带出几乎化成水的膏体和体液。  
夏之光的臀部变得红扑扑水润润的，在床头灯的映照下十分销魂。焉栩嘉看了一眼又一眼，索性把手覆在夏之光的臀上。   
都说跳舞的男孩子会有翘臀，夏之光就是个中翘楚。 肌肉和脂肪的比例恰到好处，不是一味地软腻，有肌肉的柔韧，也不全是硬邦邦的。  
焉栩嘉一手捏着夏之光的臀，一手扶着他的腰，猛撞了几十下，全数交代给了夏之光。  
等两人尽兴已是深夜。  
他们洗漱清理完毕的时候，夏之光推开窗，月垂星稀，这个城市已经有人起了。他们之中有腰缠万贯的富豪，也有贫困潦倒的穷人。  
夏之光在这样安静的月夜里总是格外的敏感。他习惯伪装自己，也习惯保护自己。他想像月光。夏之光，夏夜的月光，那也不错。  
焉栩嘉也洗好了，从浴室里出来，带着热气和水汽。夏之光感受到他的靠近，却不想转身。在这样的月光下，他暂时不想考虑其他东西。  
焉栩嘉说，你还不睡，明天还起得来吗？夏之光没有动，也没有理他。  
焉栩嘉见他不理会自己，便走过去站在他的身后，开始一下一下地戳夏之光的屁股。  
夏之光的屁股真是好屁股，就像小孩子一样。焉栩嘉乐不可支。  
你有完没完，你是不是变态，夏之光终于被戳得不耐烦了，转过头，打掉焉栩嘉的手。  
咱们彼此彼此，女装也不是每个变态都能想到的。  
说完这句话，焉栩嘉垂下眼转过身，拿出了一条新的被子放到床上。楚河汉界登时泾渭分明。  
他们从来都是这样。  
他们接吻，做爱，交换彼此的口水与精液，填充对方寂寞虚空的夜晚。却从来不分享同一条被子，同一个枕头。他们在一张床上做着不同的梦。梦里的他们有各自的白月光和朱砂痣。在梦里，他们和彼此的白月光和朱砂痣你侬我侬，情意绵绵，恨不能把自己的命都给了对方。但在做梦的床上，在还留着他们的汗水、唾液和精液的床上，他们却又吝啬地不愿与对方在寒冷的夜里分享自己的一点点体温。他们像是抱在一起取暖，但又被冷漠地隔离。  
所以啊，嘉嘉，你看，我们的确是soulmate呢。


End file.
